


Cheep Beer

by Marimimi14



Series: Yuuri and Yuri's friendship [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Families of Choice, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Peer Pressure, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Team as Family, Underage Drinking, Worried Katsuki Yuuri, Worried Victor Nikiforov, Yuri's new friends are good people Victor is just worried, Yuuri and Yuri trust each other, worried Otabek Altin, yuri makes new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Yuri met people his own age at the skating rink. For the first time in forever, he has friends outside of the skating world. One night they invite him to a party. Nothing could go wrong, right?Or Yuri gets drunk at his first party with his new friends and he has to call Yuuri to come and get him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuuri and Yuri's friendship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038042
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	Cheep Beer

Yuri stared at the ice with his arms crossed over his chest. He had his training gear on and his skates on his feet, but he couldn’t get himself on the ice.

“Are you ok Yuri?” Katsudon asked him, standing next to him.

“Why are they here?” Yuri asked with a low voice his eyes on the other side of the rink.

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri looked at the same place as him. “Oh. It’s just a few high schoolers having fun on the weekend.”

“I can’t concentrate with them here.” Yuri continued with a scowled.

“Yuri. There are 4 of them and they are on the side of the rink not reserved for us. You don’t get distracted when young children are here on the weekend.” Katsudon pointed out.

“It’s not the same thing.” Yuri argued.

Yuri heard Katsudon sighed. He knew he was exasperating the older skater. Katsudon probably knew Yuri didn’t tell him everything about why he didn’t want the teenagers here. There were three boys and a girl. They were chasing each other on the ice and one of the boys kept making the girl twirl. How could he tell Yuuri that he was a little jealous? He didn’t have ordinary friends his own age. He didn’t really have many friends. He had Otabek. And Otabek wasn’t even physically in the same country as him. Seeing these teenagers have fun together during the weekend made his chest hurt.

“What are you guys doing?” Victor asked him as he joined them.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.” Yuri snapped and pushed himself on the ice.

He knew the other older skaters weren’t following him. Yuuri and Victor will probably talk to each other. Something about them being worried about him and deciding how to proceed with him. Yuri blocked everything around him and started with a quick warm-up. Then he did his free skate once. Then it was time for a sip of water. If he was methodic about it and did all the steps of his training, he could go home and curl on his bed with his cat. Sadly, he was interrupted as he was about to do his free skate again. 

“Hey! You! The blond skater over there!” Yuri turned and saw the teenagers looking at him.

A tall guy with dark brown hair was waving at him. His other friends were a little behind him waiting to see what would happen next. Yuri was tempted to ignore them. His program wasn’t perfect yet and he had more work to do. But at the same time, it had been a long time since he last had contact with someone his age who wasn’t a skater.

“What do you want?” Yuri asked them, getting a little closer to them.

“Hi. I’m Alexander, this is Denis and Alexey and the girl over there is Sofia.” The tall guy said. “You’re really good.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Yuri said still not sure what was going on.

“What’s your name?” The girl, Sofia, asked when it was clear he wouldn’t continue the conversation.

“Hum… Yuri.”

“Well Yuri, what you just did was really cool. Do you think you could teach me how to twirl like that?” Sofia asked with a smile.

“Today I can’t. It’s my official training time.” Yuri said.

“Official training time?” Alexander asked.

“I’m a professional figure skater. I’m technically working right now.” Yuri explained.

“Oh. Right, sorry to bother you then. Maybe we could exchange numbers and hang out on your days off.” Sofia said still smiling.

Yuri thought about it for a few seconds and then he nodded and went to grab his phone on the bench outside the rink. He came back to the group and they all exchanged numbers.

“We’ll see you around Yuri!” Alexander said. “We’ll let you return to your training.”

Yuri said goodbye and went back to what he was doing. He did his free skate a few more times and then it was time for his cool-down. He was drinking water with Yuuri and Victor next to him when Alexander called out for him again.

“We’ll add you to our group chat! See you later Yuri!” He said.

The rest of the group waved goodbye at him and Yuri told them goodbye. As the four teenagers left the rink Yuri saw Victor and Yuuri exchange a look.

“Who are they?” Victor asked him when they were gone.

“I’m not sure. Some teenagers I met today. Sofia wants me to teach her some moves.” Yuri explained with a shrug.

Victor opened his mouth, but Yuuri yanked his arm to keep him from talking.

“You have a day off in a few days, right? Maybe you could meet them then.” Yuuri said with a smile.

Yuri nodded. He wasn’t stupid. He knew Victor wasn’t all on board with the idea. It was true that being friends with people outside of the skating world could be distracting, but Yuri kind of wanted to try. He was grateful that Yuuri seemed ok with letting him do his own experiences. The day ended up like that and Yuri went back to the older skaters’ place for dinner. At this point, he was spending more time at their place than at Yakov’s.

After dinner, when he picked up his phone, Yuri saw new notifications on his phone. At first, he thought it was a message from Otabek, but no. He was part of a new group chat with Alexander, Sofia, Denis and Alexey. He smiled at their messages and joined the conversation. Maybe it would be good for him to have some new friends.

***

Yuri started spending his day off with his new friends. They spent some time at the rink and Yuri taught Sofia some moves. They went to the movies and to some coffee shops. It was nice. Sure, sometimes he was more tired because he ended up sleeping less since he started seeing his new friends. He also didn’t speak less with Otabek, so his sleeping schedule was all over the place. He could see the worried looks on Yuuri’s face and the glare Victor sent his new friends every time they came to meet up with him at the rink. But he didn’t acknowledge any of it. He could still manage. As time passed, even Otabek started to look worried during their video calls.

“Are you sure you get enough rest?” He asked him one evening.

“Don’t worry Beka. I’m still young I can manage.” Yuri told him with a reassuring smile.

“I’m just saying maybe you could talk to your new friends. They should understand since you’re a professional athlete.” Otabek added.

“I don’t know. It’s nice spending time with them and not talking about skating.” Yuri said with a shrug.

Otabek let it go. Yuri knew it was far from over, but his friend usually didn’t push when he knew Yuri was too stubborn to listen to what he was saying.

A few days after his talk with Otabek, Yuri was hanging out with his four new friends at a coffee shop.

“So, I saw on the internet that your season will start soon.” Sofia said with a smile.

“Yeah. They’ll announce where we’ll compete in a week.” Yuri said as he sipped on his drink.

“Oh, so pretty soon you’ll be super busy?” Denis asked.

“Probably. I don’t know how much I’ll have time for hanging out.”

“Ok. I have an idea!” Alexander exclaimed. “There’s a party Friday night. A guy from our school as his place for himself and invited everyone. You should come with us.” He said with a wide smile.

Yuri stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about what Alexander said. The only party he went to was the afterparty at the Grand Prix. It wasn’t like he had the full teenager experience there. His friends were suggesting a party with no adult supervision and a lot of reckless teenagers. But he still had training and the season was starting so soon.

“I’m not sure. I need to train Saturday morning.” Yuri said.

“Oh, come on man. It’s only a day. Even if you’re not on top form next Saturday you should be fine. Sofia told me you were super good anyway.” Alexander said to convince him.

Yuri thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t like he had a competition it was only training. A lot of older skaters would drink before competitions.

“Ok. I’ll stop by for a while.” Yuri agreed.

“Yeah! Friday night will be awesome!” Sofia exclaimed with a smile.

They all started talking about the party on Friday and who would be there and what they’ll do. Yuri didn’t know any of the other people they were talking about, but he listened to them anyway. As the evening went by, Yuri found himself looking forward to Friday night. 

***

On Friday, Yuri spent his day at the rink. If he spent more time training on Friday it would make up for his lack of energy on Saturday. At the end of the afternoon, as he was putting his jacket on in the locker room, Yuuri came up to him.

“Want to come over for dinner? Victor has to go out of town with Yakov and other coaches. He won’t be back until tomorrow.” He said with a smile.

“Not tonight Katsudon. I have plans.” Yuri replied.

“You have plans?” Katsudon asked in surprise.

“Yeah. I need to study.” Yuri added.

Yuri knew his lie wasn’t convincing. He could see it in Katsudon’s eyes. It wasn’t like he didn’t study at their place before. Katsudon was looking at him with worried eyes which were stirring his heartstring and his guilt.

“Alexander, Sofia, Denis and Alexey invited me to a party tonight. I want to go.” Yuri admitted with a sigh.

“Oh. And you didn’t want to tell me because…” Katsudon’s words almost made Yuri flinch in guilt.

Yuuri trusted him. He had been there for him on numerous occasions and Yuri had tried to lie to him. The worst part was that Katsudon didn’t sound angry with him, just disappointed. Everyone knew it was worse.

“I know Victor doesn’t like them. I didn’t want him to keep me from going.” Yuri explained with his eyes on his feet.

He looked up when Yuuri didn’t say a thing besides a sigh. The older skater was looking at him with a comprehensive smile.

“We’re worried about you Yuri. It doesn’t mean we’ll keep you from doing anything. You can go to this party. Just tell me where it is and promise me, you’ll call me if you need someone to come get you.”

“You won’t tell Victor?” Yuri asked.

“If you don’t want me to tell him I won’t. At least, I know where you’ll be.” Yuuri told him.

“Thanks, Katsudon. I promise I’ll call you if anything happens.” Yuri said with a smile.

Yuri slid his bag on his shoulder and was about to get out of the locker room when Yuuri stopped him.

“Victor wouldn’t stop you from going either. He just doesn’t want you to get hurt that’s why he’s a little wary of your new friends.”

Yuri nodded and was out the door with a goodbye. He had still a little time to go back to Yakov’s place, get changed and eat something before going to the party. Yakov, he had no problem lying to him and telling him he was going to spend the night at Yuuri and Victor’s place. His coach would definitely not let him go, especially since he had training tomorrow morning. Yuri ate quickly and put on some black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and his black shirt with a tiger on it he bought in Japan. He put his hair in a low ponytail, it was getting quite long going just a little past his shoulders when it was down. He looked himself in the mirror, took a selfie for Otabek and he was out the door.

Yuri checked the time on his phone and hopped on a bus to get to the coffee shop where they decided to meet before the party.

“I’m glad you came!” Alexander greeted him when he arrived.

The rest of the group said hello to him. They ordered a quick something to eat and after they were done, they walked to the house of the guy who was hosting the party.

The house wasn’t big by any means, but it was still already filled with people. Alexander, Sofia, Denis and Alexey were stopped by a lot of people on their way in. Every time they introduced Yuri to their other friends. They finally reached the kitchen where the boys grabbed a drink without a second thought.

“Do you want anything Yuri?” Sofia asked him as she opened herself a beer.

“I don’t really drink, and I have training tomorrow.” Yuri said.

A guy he didn’t know and couldn’t remember the name for the life of him wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri could feel his breath on his cheek and the guy was clearly already on his way to be drunk.

“Alex! Your new friend thinks he’s too good for us!” He exclaimed with a laugh. “It was expected from a professional athlete.”

“Come on man don’t be like that.” Alexander said.

“Maybe one beer wouldn’t hurt too much.” Yuri admitted. One drink couldn’t be so bad.

“That’s it, my man!” The guy said. He let go of Yuri and gave him a beer.

Yuri took a careful sip and tried not to shiver at the bitter taste. The guys left for the living room and Yuri was left alone in the kitchen with Sofia.

“You don’t have to drink it. Boris can be an ass sometimes.” She said.

“It’s ok. It’s only one drink.” Yuri reassured her.

Sofia still looked a bit worried, but she let it go.

They joined everyone else in the living room. The music was loud, and the walls were shaking with the base. Yuri winced as he took sips of his drink. The music wasn’t even good.

Still, he had fun. He danced with his new friends. Making Sofia twirl and laughing with Denis and Alexey. The guy who got him the first beer came back when his drink was done and gave him another one.

“Stop it! He said one drink!” Alexander exclaimed when he saw what was going on.

“I didn’t know figure skaters were so fragile.” The guy said with a smirk.

Yuri took the second drink. It was bad enough that he was known as Russia’s fairy in the skating world. He wouldn’t be seen as weak by a bunch of teenagers. His friends told him he really didn’t need to drink that, but he tuned them out. Every time the guy came back with a drink, he said some remarks that irritated Yuri and got him to take another drink. As time went by, Yuri’s movements slowed and weren’t as graceful as usual and his words slurred.

He didn’t know how it happened, but he was suddenly alone in a corner with the guy who brought him drinks all night long. The guy was talking, but Yuri had trouble concentrating on his words.

“You think you’re so much better than us.” Made his way through the fog in his brain. “Wait till they all see what you look like drunk.”

Yuri noticed a flash going on and off. Was the guy taking pictures? Yuri’s brain tried to tell him that this was bad. He knew it was bad. But his body wasn’t reacting. He was slumped against the wall and had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Yuri heard a few bangs. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sofia next to him holding him up. Alexander and Denis were holding the guy and Alexey seemed to have his phone in his hands.

“Don’t worry Yuri. I’m deleting all the pictures.” Alexey told him with a reassuring smile.

“What the hell man! You can’t do shit like that!” He heard someone exclaimed. Yuri wasn’t sure who said it. Maybe Alex. Maybe Denis.

“Is there anyone I can call to come to get you?” Sofia asked him.

Yuri nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and passed it to Sofia.

“Call Katsudon.” He said.

Sofia nodded. The guys came back to them. Alex and Alexey helped him get outside. The light breeze was a relief for Yuri. Sofia called Katsudon as they got outside. His friends helped him sit on the steps on the porch.

“Yuuri will be there in a few minutes.” Sofia told him as she gave him his phone back.

Yuri smiled at them in thanks. He leaned on Alex’s shoulder. Denis gave him a bottle of water and didn’t leave him alone until he drank it all. When the water was done, Yuri rubbed his face. Maybe he’ll close his eyes for a few moments.

***

Yuuri was watching tv. It was almost 12:00 AM, but he always had trouble sleeping when Victor wasn’t there. He knew his fiancé couldn’t help being out of town since he was not only a skater but also a coach. He was also worried about Yuri. Yuuri’s bad movie was interrupted by his phone ringing. The noise woke up Makkachin, the dog letting out a low whine. Yuuri picked up his phone and answered immediately when he saw it was Yuri.

“Yuri. Are you ok?” He asked with a tinge of worry.

“Hi. This is Sofia.” A girl’s voice answered him.

Yuuri recalled hearing the name a few times in the past few weeks. One of Yuri’s new friends.

“Yuri is pretty drunk, and he told me to call you to come to get him.” She explained.

“Is he ok?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. We got him outside and Denis is making sure he’s drinking water.”

“Tell him I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Sofia assured him that she would and hung up. Yuuri got up quickly which disturbed Makachin.

“Sorry boy. I have to go and get Yuri.” He apologized with a pat on the dog’s head.

Makkachin huffed and got himself comfortable on the couch once again. Yuuri grabbed his coat and his keys and he was out the door. He was glad Victor had carpooled with Yakov and he still had the car. It would be more comfortable for Yuri as they get back home.

Yuuri parked down the road in front of the house that matched the address Yuri had given him. He could see Yuri sitting on the porch’s stairs with his head on a boy’s shoulder and three other people standing near them.

“Hello.” Yuuri said to get their attention when he was out of the car and near enough for them to hear him.

“Oh. Hi.” The girl he talked to on the phone, Sofia, said.

The boy Yuri was leaning on shook the blond’s shoulder lightly to wake him up.

“The person we call to come to get you is here.” He said gently.

Yuri opened his eyes slowly. He looked around in confusion. His stare was a little glassy. His eyes finally met Yuuri’s and they lit up a little in recognition.

“Katssuudooon.” He said the syllables stretching a little.

Yuri tried to push himself up, but he was wobbling on his legs and couldn’t manage to do it. Yuuri smiled at him and helped him up. Keeping an arm securely around his waist. Yuri was holding on tightly to his shirt.

“It’s ok Yuri. I’ll help you get to the car.” Yuuri told him softly. “Did anything happen?” He asked the rest of the group.

“Some guy took pictures of him when he was drunk and out of it. But we took his phone and deleted everything.” A tall guy told him.

Yuuri nodded. That was a relief. “Ok. Thank you all. Come on Yuri, we’re going home.”

To say that Yuri’s coordination wasn’t what it was usually would be an understatement. It was hard to get the teenager in the passenger seat, but with grunting from both of them, Yuuri finally managed to buckle Yuri’s seat belt. He closed the door and to the driver's seat.

Yuuri tried to drive a little slower than normal and smoother too. He didn’t want Yuri to get sick. At red lights, he glanced at the boy. His ponytail was a little dishevelled and his head was leaning on the window, his eyes were closed. The ride went by in silence. Yuuri didn’t even dare to turn on the radio.

He parked in the interior garage for his building. He looked at the time on his phone. Almost 1:30 AM. Yuuri got out of his seat and went around the car to open Yuri’s door.

“Come on. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He said as he hooked his hands under Yuri’s armpits to help him up.

Yuri wrapped his arms loosely around Yuuri’s shoulders to help him stay stable on his feet. He was still wobbling a little, but he seemed to have better control over his limbs. Still, Yuuri carried most of his weight until they were in the elevator and he could finally lean against the wall after pressing the button to his floor.

“I’m sorry.” Yuri mumbled in his shoulder.

“It’s ok Yuri. It happened to most of us.” Yuuri assured him, patting his hair softly.

“Don’t… don’t tell Victor ok?”

Yuuri looked down at the teenager. He knew he didn’t want to disappoint Victor, but he wondered just how much he was afraid of the older skater's disappointment. It was always with Yuuri that the blond let his guard down. And as much as Yuuri was grateful for this trust, his heart also hurt a little. If only Yuri knew how much Victor cared and worried about him. They would have to talk about it sometimes, but tonight wasn’t the best moment for that. Yuuri squeezed Yuri’s shoulders instead of answering.

They reached the apartment and Yuuri helped the blond take off his shoes. Then he brought them to the kitchen and insisted Yuri drank a glass of water. The fog that had been present in his stare earlier seemed to be disappearing slowly.

“Are you stable enough to go brush your teeth by yourself?” Yuuri asked him when he was done with his water.

“I think so yeah.” Yuri’s words were still a little slurred, but he was getting better.

“Ok. Go then. I’ll bring you your pyjama.” 

Yuuri went to the guest room, even if now they could call it Yuri’s room. He grabbed Yuri’s pyjama and brought it to the bathroom. Yuri turned to him with his toothbrush in his mouth when he knocked on the doorframe. Yuri nodded as the older skater put the clothes on the bathroom counter. Yuuri left the bathroom to let the teenager finish getting ready for bed.

A few minutes later, Yuri exited the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. It was probably Victor’s. Yuri rubbed his eyes.

“Time for bed.” Yuuri told him with a smile.

“I know. I’m not a child.” Yuri whined.

Yuuri smiled keeping himself from saying that Yuri was acting child-like right now. Yuri went to his room as Yuuri went back to the kitchen to get another glass of water. He entered Yuri’s room and the blond was already under the covers. Yuuri put the glass of water and a container of painkiller on his bedside table. Yuri lifted an eyebrow at him.

“You’ll thank me tomorrow morning.” Yuuri said as an explanation.

“Training will be hell tomorrow.” Yuri groaned.

“We’ll see tomorrow, but it’s very possible you won’t be training.”

Yuri opened his mouth to argue but Yuuri cut him before he could say anything.

“If you’re dehydrated, have a headache and are nauseous you won’t set a foot on the ice.”

“Tonight, was so stupid.” Yuri groaned.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Yuuri said.

He turned the lights off and closed the door behind him. It was almost 2:00 AM now and he also needed to sleep.

***

Yuri groaned and turned in his bed, burying his head deeper in his pillow. No matter what he tried the sun always reached his eyes and kept him from sleeping. Yuri’s brain was in the fog, but something wasn’t sitting right with him. When was the last time he was awake after the sun? He bolted and seated upright in his bed. The sun was shining, and his head was hurting. Yuri grabbed his phone in a panic and checked the time. It was almost 9:00 AM. He was so late.

Yuri bolted out of his bed and tried to get dress as fast as possible. Maybe trying to put his leggings on while also trying to put his shirt on wasn’t the best idea and he faceplanted on his bedroom floor. Yuri groaned and sat while rubbing his forehead. Great, now his head was hurting even more.

There was a knock on his door. “Yuri? Are you ok?”

Oh. Katsudon was still home. Yuri hummed in agreement. “Can I come in?” Yuuri asked him. Yuri hummed again after a moment of silence.

Yuuri opened the door and his eyes zeroed on the teenager sitting on his floor with his leggings on and his shirt also on but backward.

“What happened?”

“We’re late.” Yuri said as an explanation.

“Oh. No Yuri. Yakov texted us and said they would come back later today, and that training was push back to tomorrow. I thought I’d let you sleep.”

Yuri stared at the older skater without a word. No training today. That was good. His head was killing him.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked him.

Yuri shook his head. He didn’t feel nauseous, but he didn’t want to chance it. Not now at least. Yuuri held his hand in front of him and Yuri took it, letting the older skater help him back up on his feet.

Yuri sat on his bed. Yuuri took the glass of water from his bedside table and gave it to him. He also gave him a bottle of painkillers.

“Drink the whole thing and take some. Trust me it’ll help.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

Yuri nodded and did as he was told. Yuuri took back the glass when it was empty and put everything back on the bedside table. Then he sat on the bed next to Yuri.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked.

“My head still hurts, but everything else seems fine.” Yuri mumbled.

“Good. We’ll try to get some food in you later.” Yuuri nodded. “Other than physically, how do you feel?”

Yuri snapped his head to the older man. He hadn’t expected the question. He wanted to lash out so bad. He wanted Yuuri to scream at him for what he did last night. Because if Katsudon was mad at him, Yuri was justified in his anger. But no, Katsudon was looking at him with this worried expression of his. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that. Probably when he was still living with his grandfather. Yuri’s anger deflated almost as fast as it came. His shoulders sagged and he hung his head. He didn’t want to look at anyone.

“I feel fucking stupid.” He admitted in a whisper.

“Oh, Yuri.” Katsudon looped his arm around his shoulders. “Why?”

“I didn’t even want to drink last night. I let some random dude taunt me.” Yuri said with a shrug.

Yuuri’s arms around his shoulders squeezed a little tighter. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Yuri stayed silent for a moment. Thinking about last night and how it went wrong so fast. It was just that this guy had said the right things to make him uncomfortable. People could say almost anything about him, and he wouldn’t care, how come this random dude knew exactly what to say?

“He started by implying that I thought I was better than them if I didn’t drink. Then when he brought me a second drink and I didn’t want it he said I was fragile.”

Yuuri was rubbing slow circles on his back as he listened to him. It was comforting. Yuri relaxed a little bit at the touch.

“I just wanted to be a normal teenager for once.” He added softly.

“Yuri. Listen to me.” Yuri looked up at Katsudon. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone. I know it can be hard and that guy poked at your deepest insecurities without even trying, but the people that matter won’t care.”

Yuri’s lower lip started trembling and he bit it hard to stop it. He wouldn’t cry. Not when nothing serious happened last night.

“He was trying to take pictures of me drunk. If he had had time to post those it would’ve been bad.” Yuri said quietly. He didn’t trust his voice to be stable.

“Maybe. But you made yourself some good friends and they helped you.” Yuuri said with a smile.

Yuri looked at Katsudon’s eyes. He could see in the older skater’s eyes how much he cared and worried about him. He smiled shakily at him. It was getting less and less difficult to wrap his arms around Katsudon and hug him close.

“Thank you.” He whispered with his head on Katsudon’s shoulder.

Yuuri returned the hug and the blond knew the older man wouldn’t let go first. He knew Katsudon was always the last to let go when he wasn’t the one initiating a hug. The thought comforted Yuri.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Yuuri whispered back.

Yuri let go when he was sure his eyes were dry, and he could look at Katsudon without feeling so vulnerable. Katsudon looked at him with a wide smile.

“What?” Yuri asked him, not sure why the other man was looking at him like that.

“It’s just an idea and you don’t need to give me an answer right now, but what do you think about moving here with me and Victor?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri stared at him blinking slowly. He heard the words, but it was like his brain wasn’t making sense of them just yet.

“You already spend a lot of time here anyway and Victor and I both refer to this room as your room. You’d be closer to the rink and I know you would never say it out loud but living with Yakov can get boring for you. Sure, I still have to talk to Victor about it and we’d need to make sure Makkachin and Potya can get along…” Katsudon started rambling at Yuri’s silence.

Yuri looked at this man as he talked and talked. This man who had known for barely a year. This man who was always there for him even when Yuri was nothing but an asshole at first. This man who moved to another country and still had time to care about Yuri. Something fierce rose in Yuri’s chest as he realized just how much he meant to the Japanese skater and just how much Yuuri meant to him.

“I’d like that.” Yuri finally interrupted the older skater out of the blue.

Yuuri stopped in a middle of a sentence and looked at him in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You can talk to Victor about it. I’d like to live with you.” Yuri admitted with a small smile.

He knew he made the right choice when he saw the blinding smile Katsudon gave him. Slowly, but surely, Yuri felt like he started to belong somewhere that wasn’t on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! It's been a while hahaha. I hope you're still here and ready for some Yuri & Yuuri friendship! This is my longest story in this series for now and I worked on it for almost a month. I hope you like it because I'm quite proud of what I wrote. If you have any suggestions for another story in this series I'd be glad to hear them! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
